1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box, and more particularly, to a tool box with an illumination unit for showing the bits sizes and types in dark area.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional tool box usually provide multiple slots or holes for accommodating bits and parts, so that the user can choose the correct one from the tool box.
Another tool box is compact and is designed to carry bits and smaller parts. The compact tool box is easily carried and light in weight so that the user can carry the compact tool box with him/her. In order to allow the user to quickly pick the correct bit, the tool box has a positioning member located therein and the positioning member has multiple holes so as to accommodate the bits. A mark is provided beside each hole to disclose the size and/or type of the bit.
However, the mark is painted by paint which can easily be removed after frequent scratches, so that the user cannot distinguish the size and type if the tool box is used in a dark area.
The present invention intends to provide a tool box which eliminates the shortcomings mentioned above.